Sweet Longing
by Suheil373
Summary: Sometimes, discovering what we feel is no easy task, especially when it involves two guys and wanting both. Hilary has to discover and sort out what side her heart is really going, before she makes one of the biggest mistakes of her life KaiHil
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**: Suheil373 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters, but she does own Raul, Hitate and the plot of this fiction._

_**Author note**: Hey! This is my first story after a loooong time off. A lot of things happened to me while I was gone, I even got married (I was bursting to say that, lol), but I managed to find some time off and rework on a story that I had started two years ago. It's a Kai/Hil and the first thing I write in... centuries XD Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Title: Sweet Longing**

M--Drama/Romance

_Summary: Sometimes, discovering what we feel is no easy task, especially when it involves two guys and wanting both. Hilary has to discover and sort out what side her heart is really going, before she makes one of the biggest mistakes of her life._

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Feelings. Yes, they're one confusing characteristic. Sometimes you think you feel something, when actually you feel something completely different from what you thought. It could even be the complete opposite of what you believed, and in those situations you wonder if you even want to feel.

Do I want to feel? I'm not sure. But lately I've been having too many confusing situations... What about? Well, I'll start with the basics:

My name is Hilary Tatibana, I'm 17 years old and I live in the suburban side of our town. I'm friends with the strongest and most famous Beybladers in the world, and sometimes I help them with their training for battles, since they're just a bunch of slackers. I, of course, don't beyblade; I simply think it's the most pointless game in history... right after baseball.

Anyway, my feeling disease began when I started going out with this guy. Who's the guy? Well, none other than Raul O'Connor. I know you're wondering who it is, so I'll tell you. He was a very insane guy from town, he dropped out of school, he's got a few more piercings than he should, and in other words: he's a total failure.

I myself never thought that I would fall for a guy like that, but life's a bitch and there's nothing we can do about it. We can't do anything at all... especially not when it comes to things of the heart.

That still doesn't explain why I'm so frustrated, though. Well, the reason is that Raul and I are in love and we've been together for a few months now. We have a wonderful relationship... through the phone. Yeah... I haven't seen him in two months, and why? Because he moved to the other side of the globe. His mother made him leave me until who knows when.

It's cool that I get to have my freedom and more time to hang out with my friends and everything, but it's too much for me. I've spent entire nights crying over him, I've spent entire days thinking about what it will be like when he comes back, I've spent countless hours wondering when it is that he's coming back... if he even finds a way to do it.

I don't know what to do and it's driving me insane. Sometimes I think I've gotten over him, but then we talk and it feels so right... Like we _should _be together.

I wonder... Should we really? Is it our fate to spend the rest of our lives with each other? Or is this some test that God gave us to learn to describe what our feelings truly are?

If it is a test, then I failed miserably... especially since I'm starting to develop feelings for someone else... Someone that surely doesn't even have feelings for me... You want to know who that someone is? Heh... That someone is none other than the Grinch himself... Yep, it's Kai. And you don't even know the worst thing yet.

I want Kai, but here's the deal: I don't know if I want him to have him, or just to want him. It's weird. When I'm close to him, I'm happy, even when he glares at me, even when he tells me to buzz off and leave him alone, and even when he curses me out, there's still a smile on my face.

Why don't I tell him what I feel and do something unpredictable? Because I don't want to disappoint my boyfriend. I still have feelings for him, and I would be betraying him by falling in love with someone else. It would just be unforgivable that he trusted me and that I just let go of what we had, just like that... if we even have anything.

Though sometimes I feel like I want to let him go and simply drop myself in Kai's arms. After all, I wouldn't want to ruin my own life by being with some idiot that dropped out of school and does nothing at all. That would just be the stupidest thing I could ever do, especially since I'm one of the smartest girls in my grade. I don't want to waste my life...

Unfortunately, on the inside, I want to be with him forever, no matter what anyone says or thinks. I want to go away and never come back, never hear another word of him not being good enough for me, never worry about any of the people that always bothered me about my mistakes. No worries at all.

So if I want that... what is this feeling of emptyness that I get in my stomach? This stupid ache that doesn't go until I discard the thought of letting go of the things that were once important to me? Is it that all of those things I thought I didn't care about are still keeping a side of my heart? Do I still care? Do I want to be with Kai, or do I just want to want him...?

I'm so lost inside myself... So confused. I want to tell someone about this, but who is there to tell? I can't just go around blurting at people: "Hey, I have a useless boyfriend a thousand miles away but I have a crush on Kai! What do I do, Kai is never gonna lay eyes on me?"

_To be continued..._

**

* * *

**

_Yes I know it was short. But don't worry, from the next chapter on, it gets a bit longer. If I get reviews, I'll update. Now go ahead and click below! You know you want to... Um... Yeah. Review, flame, criticize, give ideas, anything will be gladly received. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Suheil373 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters, but she does own Raul, Hitate and the plot of this fiction._

_**Author note**: Hey! Thanks a lot for the reviews! This chapter isn't as long as I expected to make it, but hey, at least it's something. In this one we get to see how Hilary met Raul and how one of her friends reacts to this. _

_There's not really anything else I'd like to say except: Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Careless, twittering birds flew across the clear, light-blue sky above everything; the light breeze blew through the trees scattered throughout the city and the local park. Some people rushed through the streets to their destination, while others simply walked to gain exercise or just plain clear their heads. Hilary, Max and Ray weren't part of the before mentioned, but they did have errands to run for Kenny. Said trio rushed through the street in search of a way to escape the overwhelming crowd around them.

The raven haired boy in the lead stopped, causing the other two to crash against his back and abruptly stop as well. He signaled for them to follow him and began to quickly stride off, leaving the other two to either follow, or get swallowed into the mass of rushing people. When they reached the place where their friend had lead them, Hilary and Max found themselves standing in a dark alley.

Max blinked his clear, sapphire orbs as he looked around, "What are we doing here, Ray?"

Ray looked up to his friend, and shrugged, "I figured we could use a bit of rest, and perhaps wait until the crowd dies off. If we keep going we're gonna split up without meaning to."

"Yeah, Ray's right... Hey, what's that?" Said Hilary, pointing to a sign above their heads causing both boys to look up and read its contents.

Amber eyes ran over the sign, the owner of said eyes whispering, "_Dark Alley Café_... I've heard of this place. It's a bar."

"Let's go in! I've never been to a bar before," said the enthusiastic brunette before running off towards the door of the bar, and entering the place.

Both boys shrugged as they exchanged glances, the blonde walking towards the door, "How bad could it be?" They went in and took a look at their surroundings:

It wasn't so bad. Obviously, there was a bar to their right, there were many types of drinks on display behind the bartender. Hilary sat on a stool in front of the bar, facing the bartender and seemingly talking to him. To the boys' left, there were numerous tables and chairs aligned in different positions, and farther to that side there was an empty area. Probably a dance-floor.

Once again, both boys exchanged supporting glances before walking towards their female friend, and standing next to her. Max settled on the stool to the girl's right, while Ray simply stood behind him, taking a good look at the bartender.

He didn't look too bad. Actually, he looked sort of young. He had short, spiky, light-brown hair with white highlights and bright, crimson eyes. Fair skin that gave him the most angelical look, but partly taken away by the piercings in his ears, eyebrow and lower lip. His black tank-top displayed his toned chest and slightly muscular arms. It was obvious that Hilary was attracted to him in some way, since she leaned on the bar, staring at him and listening to him speak in his soft, soothing voice.

"So, are these your buddies, miss?" he asked her, as he eyed Max and Ray with a smile on his face.

Hilary nodded, "Yeah." She turned to look at her friends, "Guys, this is Raul. Raul, these are Ray, and Max."

Raul extended a hand to Ray, "Nice to meet ya."

The black-haired boy eyed the hand before reluctantly taking it, "Same."

"Anyway, Hilary didn't tell me before, so I'll ask you all in general: what brings you here?" They let each other's hands go as he asked the question and looked back to the brunette girl.

Max shrugged, "We just found the place by accident. Hils was the one that decided to go in."

"Ah... Would you like some drinks? On the house," Raul raised his thin, light-brown eyebrows and looked at Hilary expectantly, but before she could reply with a yes, she was dragged away by Ray.

"No thanks, pal. We've gotta get going, nice meeting you!"

Hilary pulled her arm away from her friend's grasp and gave him a light glare before turning back to Raul, "Bye Raul! Hope to see ya again sometime soon."

"Sure... I'll see you around. Maybe we could hang out sometime," he winked and waved at her as she and her friends walked out of the bar and closed the entrance door behind them.

As soon as they stepped outside, the brunette clenched her fists and blew up on the boys, "Just _what _is your problem!"

Ray looked taken aback, "Excuse me? What is _your _problem, Hilary? That... guy was hitting on you like... I don't know, I didn't like it. Learn to take care of yourself!"

"Just stay out of my life, you don't have to butt into my business! And I liked that guy!" She stormed off, her fists tightly clenched, her knuckles already white.

Max shook his head as his raven-haired friend ran after the girl, yelling for her to calm down, "Why doesn't he just let it go..?"

"Hilary!" Ray took hold of the girl's arm and she turned around, glaring into his gleaming, yellow orbs, "Listen... I don't want to butt into your life or anything! It's just that you're a girl and you shouldn't just be talking to guys on bars. It doesn't appeal very much to people when a seventeen-year-old is talking to some loser like that with so much enthusiasm--"

"Since when do _I_ care about what appeals to people? Since when do _you_! Was anyone else in there? No! So, what? God!" The brunette pulled her arm away and turned on her heel, her hair almost whipping the Chinese boy across the face.

Ray sighed, still standing on that same spot. The other blonde boy looked at him, then followed the girl, "Hils, wait!" He would have to apologize later... or perhaps talk some sense into her.

* * *

A few days had passed since Hilary's argument with Ray. She accepted his apology and was talking to him normally, but whenever anyone asked her to go with him anywhere she refused to even accompany him to the door. The Chinese boy seemed a bit upset by this, but they all decided to let her be.

Hilary went back to the bar one afternoon and talked to Raul once more. They exchanged phone numbers and decided to meet somewhere the next Saturday.

The brunette looked at the kitten calendar adorning her wall... and right there she had circled the fated day. '_Today..._,' she thought. She was nervous. It's not as if this was her first date, it was just that she really liked this guy and for some reason it creeped her out. Hilary sighed to herself.

"Well... I better get down to the park. It's almost five," the ruby eyed girl came out of her room and was instantly greeted by a ball in the face. "Eek!"

"Hitate, leave your sister alone!" said a firm, but gentle voice.

"Ugh..." Hilary rubbed her forehead and sat up; instantly, a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

"Oh, look at you, you're beautiful! Where are you going?" rang Ms. Tatibana's voice sweetly.

Hilary smirked, "Oh, these rags?" She signaled at her light blue halter and white jeans. "Just going to meet a very cute guy."

"Ahh... Well, take care of yourself. Are you going to stay over at Tyson's? Call me if you will, I need to figure out what to do with your little brother. Your dad and I are going out, so I need--"

She cut her off, "I'll take care of him. I'll be back by 8:00. See ya, I have to go now!" The brunette hugged her mom quickly and rushed out of her home, to the meeting spot at the park.

She hoped over anything else that the boys weren't there. It would be so embarrassing if Ray went and did what he did the other time. After that one, Hilary had a hard time envisioning herself hanging out with Ray everywhere like she used to. At least Max talked to her in a more tactful way... She always said that that day had been rather unusual.

Upon reaching the park, Hilary immediately saw Ray, Max, Tyson and, very unusually, Kai. Raul wasn't there yet, apparently. Reluctantly, she approached the boys with a forced smile. "Hey guys... Whatcha doin' here?"

Tyson looked up, "Hey. Just hangin' out, I guess."

"What are you doing all dressed up?" Asked Max, a glint in his eye.

The brunette blushed, "Oh, a little of this, a little of that... Have you and Ray happened to see Raul around?"

Out of nowhere, Ray appeared at Max's shoulder, "Don't tell me you're going out with him! Hilary, he's a troublemaker!"

"Butt out, Ray!" She hissed.

"Hi, Hilary!"

Immediately, the red-eyed brunette perked up and smirked at Ray, who turned his glare down at the ground, and clenched his fists. Max and Tyson exchanged glances, and the blonde dragged his buddy away, afraid of catching himself in the middle of a fight. Kai carelessly watched the scene unfold; his eyes whipped back and forth, from Hilary to Ray.

The brunette walked over to her date, looked at her friend from the corners of her eyes. Ray was glaring at the blonde boy. And suddenly, his expression changed to one of unexpected alarm. Kai unfolded his arms and stood straight as if to steady himself from a sudden electric shock. Max and Tyson were frozen beside each other.

Hilary had just kissed Raul.

**

* * *

**

_What do you think? How do you like that, Ray? Lol. Well, review. Is Hilary evil? What do you think should happen next? _

_The next chapter will be longer and better. I was in a rush when I wrote this one, so yeah... And another thing: Don't expect me to update very often, I have a lot of responsibilities. And also, the computer is at my parent's house, so I don't have as much access to it as I did before. If I take months without updating, don't worry, I will update eventually. _

_Also, expect another Tyson/Hilary one-shot with a twist this month or the next. Hee hee! _

_Anwyayz, review, speak your mind! Thankies!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**: Suheil373 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters, but she does own Raul, Hitate and the plot of this fiction._

_**Author note**: Hey guys and gals! Here's another chapter! It was a bit delayed since I planned everything for the story, and suddenly I remembered... "Hey, how am I going to get Kai and Hil to interact with each other?" and yeah... I had to think a lot and come up with a way to have them start to talk to each other. I hope it works out well and that you like it! _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

'_How could she do that!_' The thought passed through Ray's mind furiously, repeating itself over and over.

The other boys seemed to be mesmerized as well. Tyson's eyes were wide as they could be, as were Max's, and Kai looked like he had swallowed an especially spicy hot sauce. And Ray...

He looked as if someone had just punched him in the face. His usually pale cheeks were flushed, his eyes had a look of utter hatred... almost like a tiger ready to pounce in order to defend his meal.

Hilary pulled back from her kiss with Raul, looking like she accomplished a rather fun mission. She looked at Ray, who could have sworn that his palms were bleeding from clenching his fists so tight, her victorious expression being the last spark to ignite him.

The raven-haired teen inhaled deeply, turned around and walked off, ignoring the shouts of Max and Tyson, which began to fade away. He needed to be alone...

* * *

"Hey, you guys!" The brown-haired girl smiled as she entered the dojo and found the boys sitting and talking... all except for Ray and Kai.

Max looked up at Hilary and smiled nervously, "Hi, Hils! Oh! Is that your brother?"

She smiled and pushed a little boy who looked to be about nine years old in front of her, "Yeah. Hitate, you remember my friends, don't you?"

Hitate looked just like her, the same hair, but shorter, the same eyes and the same pale complexion. The blonde member of the Bladebreakers stood up and walked over to Hilary and her brother, he ruffled the boy's hair, but looked at Hilary with a worried expression on his face, "Hils, I have to tell you something..."

She nodded, "Hitate, go bother Tyson, I'm going to go talk to Max."

They turned towards the door and walked to the front of the Granger household. The blue-eyed teen sighed deeply and looked at the brunette, "Hilary, why did you kiss that guy? You know, Ray's pretty pissed off... well, in a worried sort of way."

"Serves him right... Look, Maxie, I really like Raul. He's cute, and fun, and interesting, and we've got so much in common! Whether Ray likes it or not, I'm going out with Raul and if he's got any complaints, he can come and tell me himself," she crossed her arms as she finished.

"Fine, I will!"

For a moment, Max looked like he had been threatened to die a painful death and as the Chinese boy appeared on the scene, the blonde disappeared through the door. Hilary stood her ground, ruby orbs glaring defyingly into golden pools.

Ray sighed upon reaching her, "Why are you doing this, Hilary?"

"I'll tell you what I told Max: I like Raul. I like him and whether you like it or not I'll keep going out with him. It's my life, so I'll tell you like I did before: butt out!" she yelled.

He scowled, and raised his voice as well, "I'm not trying to butt into your life, I just don't want to see you waste your time on that loser! You don't know anything about him--"

"Neither do you!"

"That's what you think!"

"You had never even seen him before that day!"

"You're assuming too much! _You _had never seen him before that day! But _I_ have! I've seen him with women, I've seen him drinking, I've seen him all over the place and he's always up to no good!"

"What's going on out here!"

Ray and Hilary looked up, startled, to see who the third voice had belonged to.

Kai...

He looked down at both of them, a scowl on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. The brunette immediately lowered her gaze to the ground, tears beginning to form in her eyes, whilst the amber-eyed teen kept his gaze steadily on her.

"Ray... Go inside and get Hilary's brother."

The Chinese boy hesitated for a moment, but did as he was told: he left. She didn't dare raise her head... she knew Kai was still keeping his gaze steadily on her. As she heard his approaching footsteps, Hilary bit her lip, holding back from breaking down in front of the cold-hearted captain of the Bladebreakers.

He stopped in front of her, "He worries about you. I think you should listen to what he says... It may be true."

"Do... do you think he's right?" she asked, though she didn't care what the answer was... she wasn't even expecting one.

But it came... "Who knows?"

Hilary looked up, but found nobody standing there... As she looked toward the door, she saw Kai's foot slipping inside.

Maybe Ray _was_ right...

* * *

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Ruby eyes opened groggily at the shrill sound of the phone. Hilary bolted upright, and nearly jumped off the bed, running toward the noisy appliance. She picked it up, yawning at the same time. She hoped it was that person she had been expecting for the last three days...

"Hello?" she asked. Hopefully it was...

"Hils?"

It wasn't...

Hilary sighed, "Yes. Who is it?"

"It's Ray. Listen, I was just wondering why you haven't come over in such a long while? I mean, you usually don't take longer than a few days, so... yeah..."

Tears formed in her eyes, but she tried the hardest to hold them back, "He hasn't called me..."

She heard him sigh as well, "Oh... Hey, you want me to pick you up alone and we can go on a walk around the park or something?"

"Sure. But just you, okay?"

* * *

"I feel terrible... He hasn't called me in three days and last week he didn't call me at all. He keeps telling me about all these girls that he meets in bars, in parties, his neighbors introduce him to an awful lot of people... I... I don't know if I should trust him," finished the brunette, laying down on the grass, staring at the cheerful sky. She felt mocked, but simply closed her eyes.

Next to her, the amber-eyed teen gave her a sympathetic look, "I think you should just break up, Hils. I don't think that long-distance relationship is helping you accomplish anything. There's so many people in the world, you shouldn't waste all your time on one that you don't even see regularly."

"You're right... But it's all his mother's fault! If she didn't have to go with her stupid boyfriend he would still be here with me. Anyway, I'll ask him for a break until he comes back... and if I find someone else that I care for I'll break up!" Hilary smiled for the first time that day, and opened her eyes to look at the sky. Starting that moment, even if she hadn't talked to Raul yet, she was going to stop being the faithful, long-distance girlfriend.

Ray kept looking at her, worried. Why was she so keen on remaining that guy's girlfriend? Why just a break, when she so desperately needed to be out of that relationship completely? He didn't get it... It made him angry, yet, at the same time, he felt sad and frustrated that such a pretty and nice girl was wasting herself, throwing away her life and energy.

"What are you staring at, Ray?" she asked, blinking up at him.

He smiled in response, "Nothing... I'm just glad that you're finally smiling! It suits you... You better not stop, okay?"

"Alright," giggled Hilary. "Let's go down to Tyson's, I haven't seen the guys in ages!"

* * *

The brown-eyed girl smiled and talked with her friend all the way to Tyson's house. Upon arriving in front of the gates, she sighed joyfully. Hilary couldn't wait to see Max, Tyson, Kenny and... well, Kai, but he wouldn't pay any mind to her. She hadn't seen them in a few days and couldn't wait to go inside, which she demonstrated immediately as she scurried toward the door, took off her shoes, and ran inside, followed by the Chinese teen.

"Hey, Hilary," said the blue-eyed blonde as he saw Hilary. She figured that he looked freaked out by her sudden cheerful expression and the squeeze she gave his cheeks.

"Hi, Maxie! How are you? Where are the other guys?"

He blinked, surprised at the sudden change in her attitude. Max was already getting used to the moody, depressed Hilary that had replaced the cheerful one since Raul left, "Um... I'm fine. Tyson and Kenny are at Mr. Dickenson's and Kai is in the back. I'm glad that you're looking better!"

"Thanks. I'm gonna go see Kai, even though he'll ignore me, but I'll just say 'hi'. Be back in a second," she waved him off and walked toward the back door and out through it. There he was, sitting under the tree, seemingly asleep.

The brunette walked towards him, slowly, then kneeled next to him, smiling timidly. He opened one silver eye and looked at her, "So you came back..."

"Uh... Yeah. Just came to say 'hello.' How are you? I hadn't seen you in a few days, and seeing as I'm in a good mood today and I barely ever talk to you, I... well... here I am," she blushed as she finished.

The slate-haired teen closed his eye and shrugged, "Hi. I'm fine. Anything else?"

"Uhh... I don't know--"

"If you're just gonna waste my time, I suggest you leave me alone," he cut her off.

Hilary frowned and crossed her arms, "Well, actually, I have something to ask you."

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to look at her.

She placed her hands on her knees, nervously biting at the corner of her lower lip. Then, hesitantly, she asked, "Do you think... I should break up with my boyfriend? I know it's pathetic to be asking you this, but I just want your opinion..."

"Yes. You should have done it a long time ago. If he cared about you he wouldn't have left," Kai sighed. "Is that it?"

The brown-haired girl's eyes watered. She felt hurt by Kai's words, but they somehow felt like they should have. She sniffed, catching his attention, "Oh... Kai... What do I do? What if he comes back? I don't want to lose him... What if I break up with him and I don't find anyone? What if... after I break up he comes and finds himself a new girlfriend? What am I going to do then?"

The blunette blinked. He wasn't expecting her to break down in front of him. He didn't know what to do, and he strangely found himself at a loss for words. What could he say to her? He had never been in a situation like this before and wondered why he had to provoke it. "Hilary..." What now? She was sobbing, tears seeping from her ruby orbs. What else could he say? ... "Uh... Don't. Don't cry." Kai reached out to pat her shoulder, and as he did so, she clung to his shirt, crying into his chest. Now, this was the most uncomfortable moment of his life.

Hilary didn't care whether this was Kai, Tyson or whoever. She felt comforted anyway; even though he didn't embrace her, even though he barely said anything, it was nice enough that he didn't push her away. She cried her worries out. All her sorrow was pouring out in the form of her tears... it felt so much better to let it out. The brunette had only talked to Ray about her problems, but it was never good enough... she always left out a lot of things so he wouldn't get angry or worried. Now, she was letting all of those things out, not in words, but it was all coming out all the same.

"Hilary... stop. Do you want me to call the others?" asked the silver-eyed teen, gently nudging her shoulder.

She shook her head, "No... Please, don't. I... can't tell them. They... they won't... they won't understand."

'_I wouldn't expect them to..._' Kai sighed. He didn't really understand either, but it was better that he listened and didn't say anything than them listening and scolding the poor girl. "Would you tell me if I asked you to? Do you think I would understand?"

The brunette sniffed and gulped, trying to hold back her tears, "I... don't know. Would you listen? Without judging him or me?"

He sighed again, "Sure... Go ahead."

* * *

Max giggled as he looked out the window toward the tree, "What a miracle! That's not a sight you see every day."

Next to him, Ray smiled, "Yeah. Now that I see them like that, I got a great idea..."

"Oh?" the blonde looked toward his friend. "What's that?"

"Hilary's having problems with her boyfriend... I think she needs a new one, or at least someone to talk to that's not you, me or Tyson. No offense, but I don't think you or Tyson understand her well enough, and me... well, I know she never tells me the whole truth because I'm protective of her, to say it like that. Anyway, that's where Kai comes in... What if they became girlfriend and boyfriend... or at least good friends?" asked the amber-eyed teen, smirking.

The blonde smiled widely, "I see! ...But I don't think Kai's the type to have a girlfriend... much less a good friend that's a girl... or a good friend, period, hehehe."

Ray stared out the window at Hilary and Kai. She was talking to him, and he seemed to be listening, a thoughtful expression upon his face. "Why not? They get along okay. And he treats her better than he treats the rest of us all put together!"

"But what about her? She's hooked on that other guy... 'Saul' or whatever his name is," he bit his lip.

"I got it! We can just brainwash her... and him. It will be easier with her, but he's another deal. I'll leave her to you, and you leave him to me."

Max blinked, "What do I say to her?"

"Um... say good things about Kai. Like... how attractive he is, and... that he's a good listener... or... I don't know, just make something up," Ray closed the window's blinds and leaned on the counter. "It's easier to make her like him, but _him_ like her... unlikely."

"Maybe he'll like her on his own..." said the blonde, thoughtfully. He then laughed, "Yeah, right!"

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_Well? What do you think? It's not as long as I hoped, but at least it's something, eh? Please review!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**: Suheil373 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters, but she does own Raul, Hitate and the plot of this fiction._

_**Author note**: Hiyaz! You people are so lucky that I'm spending extra time at my parents' house and that other than that I'm impressively inspired... it's probably for being offline for so long, lol. _

_Have you guys read my one-shot 'Canvas'? I'm not reccomending it or anything, but I just wanted to let you know that in three days (orhas it been four...) I was afraid that it would get more reviews than this story. o.o It has 13 reviews right now, and I'm laughing at myself because this story is now 4 chapters long and it still has 18 reviews XD I'm so pathetic, lol. Anyway, enough ranting..._

_Well, here's the newest addition to the story, I hope you like it! _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Hilary talked to Kai for what seemed like hours. She told him everything she felt, all her worries, all her anger; everything. She had never thought that he would be the sort of person that would listen and absorb everything that someone told him. But even though he was silent most of the time, he did give her quick tips and answered if she asked something... very briefly, of course.

'_At least it's something..._' thought the brunette, smiling inwardly.

It had been about two minutes since she had stopped talking. She looked at her watch and blushed, "Oh! It's that late already? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to talk so much, you must be so bored. Silly me, haha."

"Hm," the gray-eyed teen stood up and extended a hand toward the girl as to help her up as well.

She smiled shyly and took it, "Thanks." He gently pulled her up and there she stood, dusting herself off. "Eh... How can you stand sitting there all day? Look at all this dirt..."

Kai ignored her and walked into the dojo; the brunette followed him, still dusting off her white skirt. As they entered they saw Tyson and Kenny sitting there with Max and Ray. They all sat there, just relaxing, talking, and eventually Hilary and Tyson ended up in an argument which was soon interrupted by Ray.

He yelled over the arguing voices of the two, "How about we all go eat ice cream?"

Immediately the navy-haired boy perked up a this, "I want a banana split!"

Hilary rolled her eyes, "Who cares right now? Order it when we get there!"

"Shut up, Hilary! You _and_ your big mouth!" he snarled back at her.

"Nice come-back, asshole! Did you make it up all by yourself or did someone else dumber than you help make it?"

"It's better than yours!"

"Yeah, right. At least I've got wit, all you have is an empty crab shell up in that big head of yours!"

"Enough!" yelled Ray as Tyson opened his mouth to retort, and immediately they stopped arguing. "We'll go to the ice-cream shop in peace. Don't argue or you won't go, _Tyson_."

His eyes widened, "Why just me? She's the one that started it!"

The amber-eyed teen raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, but you almost took it too far. I know what you were about to say. Just think before you open your mouth, okay?"

"Fine," grumbled the blue-haired boy as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Max grinned at Tyson, "Hey, how about we go eat too? My treat."

"You'll be broke if you pay for Tyson's," said Kai, smirking.

The others laughed and agreed, but the blunette scowled, "Ha, ha, everyone laugh 'cause Kai said a joke. Whatever..."

* * *

"I want the biggest banana split you've got. Make it with chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice-cream; put caramel over it, then put pineapple... Mmm. Oh! And I also want melted chocolate _over_ the pineapple, and **_tons_** of sprinkles! Wait! Make that melted chocolate on the pineapple, cherries, gummy bears, _then_ sprinkles! Okay, that's it..."

The girl looked sort of confused, but nodded anyway, "Alright... I guess. I'll need you to dictate that but... slower so I can understand you."

After Tyson repeated his request slower this time and got what he wanted, it was Max's turn to order, "I'll have a big one... make it chocolate and vanilla, and put strawberries, no wait... cherries... no... I want both cherries _and _strawberries on top _and _chocolate chips," ordered the blue-eyed blonde, licking his lips as the red-haired girl served his ice-cream.

The amber-eyed teen looked thoughtfully at all the flavors, then snapped his fingers and smiled at the same girl that gave Max and Tyson their ice-cream, "I'll have a small white-chocolate... and... that's it, I guess." He looked down at Kenny, "What will you have, chief?"

"Uh... I'll have vanilla. A small one, please," he said shyly.

Hilary looked at the four boys and shook her head at them. Once the two boys were given their ice-cream and had paid for them, it was her turn, then Kai's. She walked to the cashier and confidently made her order, "I'll have a medium sized, strawberry flavored with strawberries on to--"

"And I'll have the same," interrupted the slate-haired teen.

She blinked and looked up at Kai, "I thought you were going to order separately..?"

He shrugged, "Whatever."

"Here you go! That would be $5.00," said the red-head sweetly.

"Oh!" Hilary took out her wallet, but the blunette was too fast for her as he placed a $10 bill in front of them, took his cold candy and walked away. She stared after him, "Uh... Kai, it's okay, I can pay for mine. And you forgot the change too."

"Keep it," came the simple reply. He sat down on a table apart from the others and started picking at the sweet strawberries coating the cold substance.

The brunette sat across from him, "Thanks. You didn't have to, though."

"Hm," he nodded.

She smiled at him, "I didn't know you liked the same flavor as me!"

"I hadn't tried it before."

"Oh," she ate a strawberry and looked up at nothing in particular, blushing. "What flavor do you usually eat?"

"I don't."

She looked at him, a bit startled, "Never?"

"I've tried it before," said Kai, taking another strawberry. After he swallowed it, he glanced at the brunette sitting in front of him, "Tyson never leaves any."

Upon hearing this, Hilary burst out giggling, "Yeah, that sounds like Tyson. We all know he always eats everything he can get his hands on!"

"I heard that!" yelled the navy-haired boy, but Max smacked him back to their own conversation.

"Pay attention, Tyson!" whispered Ray. "Look... we all want Hilary to leave that jerk--"

Tyson interrupted him, "Yeah, I don't know what she's still doing with him. He's miles away!"

"Lower your damn voice!" whispered the Chinese boy fiercely. "Now, as I was saying... How about we make her like Kai?"

Kenny raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "You can't be serious. It's highly improbable that we could pull it off, considering how very much in love she is with Raul. I can't say I approve of her still liking him, but I'm not supporting your idea either. What if she finds out? She'll get really angry... not to mention she's impulsive; she'll murder us! And Kai! He'll murder us even more! Count me out of this one."

"They won't find out!" exclaimed Max, grinning. "Come on, Chief, please?"

"Yeah! We only need to give her a little push. And it's only her! I'll handle Kai, he's the harder one to work with," said Ray in a low voice, trying to encourage the brunette.

Tyson was already halfway done with his banana split, but he took a pause and looked at the black-haired boy, "How can you tell that she won't find out? If we're all pressuring her to like him, won't it be suspicious?"

Kenny nodded, "For once, I agree with Tyson."

The blunette's face turned to an enraged expression, "What do you mean 'for once'? I always say smart stuff like that!"

Hilary looked toward the boys, who were sitting two tables away from her and Kai. The blonde smacked his brown-eyed friend once more, and they were all back to whispering to themselves. '_I wonder what they're all so pumped about? Hm... Surely it's a secret if they're whispering among themselves... Meh... boys will be boys._"

The silver-eyed blader that was sitting across from her gulped down a mouthful of strawberry goodness, then said, "They're talking about you."

"Huh?" she replied, surprised. "About me? ...How do you know?"

He scoffed, "I heard them."

"Oh... What did they say?"

"Something incredibly foolish. Just leave them be, you'll know," then, he took another spoonful of the melting, strawberry mush.

The girl tilted her head to one side for a few seconds, staring at Kai, then went back to normal. Now she was curious... '_They're talking about me... what? What could they be talking about? ...Maybe my disastrous relationship with Raul..? Hm... Could be._'

In front of her, the boy placed his spoon on the table, causing her to look up, "Are you done?" she asked, looking at the halfway eaten, cold blend sitting in front of him. "But you didn't finish it... Are you just gonna throw it away?"

He didn't respond, instead he walked over to the other table in which the other guys were sitting. They all stared up at him as he placed the little tub of velvety concoction in the middle of the table and stalked off. The brunette girl's lips formed into a silent 'oh', then she grabbed her ice cream and walked over to the boys as well, only, she kept hers.

"Max, don't you dare touch that strawberry ice-cream! It's mine!" scolded Tyson as Max had made an attempt at grabbing Kai's abandoned dessert.

Ray shook his head at the boys, seeing as the blonde kept trying to take the ice-cream and the blunette kept yelling at him to leave it where it sat, melting. "Hilary, are you ready to go?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess... I mean, I'm a bit tired."

He nodded, then looked back toward the other boys. Kenny had gotten up from his seat, "Are you coming with us?"

"Nah... I'm going home. I'm tired as well, see ya," and he ran off.

"Okay then, let's go. I doubt Ty and Maxie are gonna want to leave, so yeah," he walked toward the door, held it open for Hilary, then walked out after her. After a few minutes of walking in silence, he tried to start a conversation, "Nice weather, eh?"

She smiled, though still thinking about what Kai had told her, "What are you up to, Ray?"

The boy blinked his amber eyes and raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I know you're up to something. Why else would you guys be all secretive and whispering without filling Kai and me in?" Hilary placed her hands on her hips, stopping in her tracks. "Well?"

He laughed, stalling to try and find out a way to get himself out of this one. As he found it, he stopped laughing and answered, "Well, Kai's birthday is coming up in a few weeks and we wanted to plan something for him. We couldn't tell you without being all secretive because you were sitting _with_ him, away on some _other_ table."

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah. Why would I lie to you?" he asked, grinning falsely.

'_Hm... so does that mean that Kai didn't really hear anything? Or is Ray really lying? Or maybe he heard wrong..._' Hilary placed one hand on her chin, thinking. '_Maybe... Oh, I don't know. I'll just ask him about what Kai said._'

On the inside, the amber-eyed teen was hoping beyond anything that she believed him, '_If she doesn't believe me I'm so screwed... What did I get myself into? Now we have to make a party for Kai, too. The others are gonna kill me... but what else could I say to her? If I didn't lie then the whole thing would be ruined..._'

She placed the hand on her hip once again, "Sorry about doubting you, but it's just that Kai said that he heard you guys whispering something 'incredibly foolish' and that it was about me."

As if on reflex, Ray replied, "Kai must have misunderstood, or not heard anything at all. You know Kai, he's weird like that. He most surely heard me mentioning that we had to tell you later." He smiled inwardly, '_Yeah, that's it, Ray, that's just what you had to say!_'

"Really?" came the slate-haired teen's voice from above them.

The other boy's eyes went wide and he immediately froze in front of Hilary, who simply looked up at the captain of the Bladebreakers. Kai leaped down from the branch he had been perched upon, arms crossed over his toned chest, an eyebrow raised, his silver eyes glaring at his lying teammate.

He strode over to their side, his seething glare directed straight at the black-haired teen, "You may drag her into your scheme, but not me. Don't take me for an idiot, Kon. We've never had any problems, and I wouldn't want you to start now."

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_Ohh! What's Hilary gonna think now? Lol. Poor Ray, first I had him in Hilary's black list and now he's almost on Kai's. Don't worry, he'll be fine... maybe. Heehee! I'm liking how this story's coming along, do you? Leave me a review, please! _

_And, if it's not much to ask, please tell me if you spotted something that you didn't like, or a grammar mistake, or if Kai was out of character, if any of the others were (except Ray, I'm doing that on purpose... for now), just any sort of thing that sticks out to you and you figured it either wrong or you liked it. It doesn't have to be a long review, just tell me stuff other that "Update, it's good" or other brief things. o.O; _

_Well, that's all I have to say for now. Review!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**: Suheil373 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters, but she does own Raul, Hitate and the plot of this fiction._

_**Author note**: Hey, guys! Gah! x.x It took me so long to update! I'm so sorry! I just became motivated to write this chapter in the morning and had to make sure that I couldn't hear my mom blaspheming and put the phone on mute, lol. _

_Thanks to everybody that reviewed for last chapter, and everyone who reviewed for my one-shot 'Like Living a Dream'. It's highly appreciated! n.n _

_Sorry it took me so darn long to update and it's not even a long chapter. Read on! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Hilary watched as Kai walked away from Ray and her without any further discussion. She was confused. So confused in fact, that she forgot what she was so confused about. A scowl made its way to her face as she looked at her friend, an accusing look upon her eyes.

"What was _that_ all about?" she asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Now he was truly nervous. What could he say? Kai had utterly ruined his plans... All he could do now was deny. "I have no idea. He's been acting weird, don't you think? Maybe because he ruined the surprise we had for him... Shame, huh?"

Ray grinned uneasily. Maybe he wasn't lying... "Yeah... But... Oh forget it. Just don't drag me into anything that you know I wouldn't like. I'm going home I'm tired; let's plan the Kai thing tomorrow... See ya Ray!"

The black haired boy waved at her, "Bye Hilary."

* * *

"You said **what**?"

"I didn't have any other choice! If I didn't say that she was gonna figure out that something was going on. And other than that, Kai heard everything and told her that we were talking about something stupid and that it had to do with her. So yeah... we _have_ to make a party or it's gonna seem suspicious," the amber eyed boy sighed as he finished, exasperated.

"I told you it wasn't a good plan," said Kenny, an almost satisfied smile upon his face as he shook his head. "I don't mean to rub it in your face but Kai's not stupid. You should have known that he'd figure it out sooner or later."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Whatever Kenny. Hilary still doesn't know what she's in for so we can at least brainwash _her_."

"For once I agree," commented the black haired teen, grabbing his chin with his thumb and index finger as he paced back and forth.

"What do you mean '_for once_'! What do you people take me for! I'm not stupid!" shrieked Tyson.

Ignoring the blunette's outburst, Ray kept going, "We just have to be more careful about what we say when Kai's around and now she's not gonna trust me much after our little uh... incident with Kai yesterday. So, you definitely have to make your part work, I'm not gonna be able to help you much."

"Got it!" Max flashed the black-haired teen his thousand watt smile and gave him a thumbs up. "We won't fail you! ...Hey, this suddenly gets me thinking of some sort of impossible mission."

Tyson laughed, "I know! I have no doubt that Hilary's gonna fall for Kai, but him... A great challenge, if not _the_ greatest!"

Kenny sighed, "That's what I'm telling you... What makes you think that your plan will work? It's not even well thought-out as you see, you've already gotta make a party so things won't be _too_ suspicious. All because of some plan that surely won't work... at least on him. You'll only succeed in breaking Hilary's heart and that's not fair."

The blunette rolled his eyes, "What are you babbling about? This is so exciting! You should try joining us."

"No darn way," said the smaller boy, shutting his laptop and getting up. "I'm leaving. Call me if you need any help for the party. I don't want to get blamed for your '_plan_' if, wait no, _when _you screw up."

"See ya, Kenny," said the blonde, waving his hand at him as he waved back at them and walked off.

Ray sat between his other two friends, "Okay, everything's all up to you guys."

_Riiinngg..._

The three boys looked up at the shrieking phone. The amber-eyed teen narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between the others, "Alright Max you pick it up. If it's Hilary ask to walk over to her house and that you'll accompany her here, if she asks why tell her that you're bored or something. If it's not her then whatever."

The blonde nodded and stood up, hurrying over toward the black phone hanging on the wall. He picked it up, biting his lip for a second, "Hello?"

"Hey Maxie!" came the brunette's voice from the other line.

Immediately he became frantic, waving his hands about, giving desperate looks to the other boys. Ray motioned for him to say something. "Uh... Hi, Hils. What's up?"

"Is something wrong?" she sounded worried.

"No nothing's wrong! Eh... Whatcha calling for?"

"Oh. I'm just calling to tell you guys that I'll be going down there a little late. My mom wants me to baby-sit Hitate and, well, she doesn't want me to take him out."

Upon hearing this, his face lit up, "Really? Well, if you want I could come over and help you out. You know your little brother and I get along great!"

Ray and Tyson started making thumbs up signs and clapping silently upon hearing Max speaking to Hilary. Honestly, the black-haired boy didn't believe that the blonde could pull it off but he was playing his part nicely.

"Thanks Max. I appreciate it! But I'm not sure if my mom will mind so let me call her and I'll get back to you. If she agrees maybe all of you can come over, okay?"

He smiled, flashing another thumbs up at the guys, "That'd be great!"

"Okay bye, I'll call you in a few minutes," and she hung up.

The blonde hung up, grinning, "Well, she's baby-sitting her brother! Her mom's not home and she's gonna call her and ask her if we can go over there and help out."

"Great! I knew you had it in ya, Maxie! They all thought you were dumb but I knew better!" Tyson pulled the blonde into a head-lock and started ruffling his hair, whilst he wondered out loud why they thought him dumb.

Ray smiled. The phone rang again so he decided to pick it up himself this time, "Hello?"

"Hey. Mom said it's all right if you all come over so hurry and head over here."

"Great! We'll be there in a few, see ya," he hung up, his smile transforming into a mischievous grin.

**

* * *

**

"What the heck took you so long?" asked the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

The boys exchanged glances and Ray responded, "We... had to talk with Mr. Dickinson... urgent call."

"Oh. Well, come in, the beast is in the living room playing video games," she said as she walked away from the door leaving her friends to fend for themselves. "If you want to drink something help yourselves. Max, Kenny, Ray, if you want to eat help yourselves too, but Tyson you better stay away from my food." She glared back at him.

Tyson nodded as did the others whilst they stepped into the humble living room. It was rather small, with two olive colored couches. There were numerous frames on the walls containing different sorts of certificates, most belonging to Hilary. The television was a regular 20 inch TV. The walls were wrapped in a light yellow wallpaper with green flower patterns.

Laying on his belly on the floor was a miniature version of Hilary, except with shorter hair. He shared the same mischievous and determined ruby eyes as his sister. The boys stared at him but he didn't even bother look away from the television as he greeted them, "Hi guys."

Tyson sat next to him, staring at the television screen, "Sweet game! So, is this what you plan on doing all day?"

"Not really," he replied, still hooked onto his game. "I also have to do a few chores... and of course, bother you guys. Anyway, where's the bigger, serious guy that's always with you?"

"You mean Kai?" asked Ray.

"Obvious."

"We don't know. He's not one to tell us where he's going and since we didn't see him today he doesn't know where we are either," he let out a laugh upon finishing his sentence.

"Oh."

And the conversation was over. Ray shot a look at Max, and as they caught each other's eyes, the blonde nodded, "Anyway, I'm gonna go talk with Hils." So he got up and walked away. The others remained in the living room with Hilary's bother Hitate and occasionally made comments on the game; Kenny sat, typing on his computer, not uttering a word. He still thought it was a bad idea to force two people to like each other.

Max found the brunette sitting on the porch in the back of the house, staring at the sky. He smiled and sat next to her, catching her attention and causing her to look down. She smiled back at him and sighed.

"Beautiful day, isn't it? ...I hope Raul has had days like this."

The blonde boy's smile faded, his expression transforming itself into a look of concern. "Why do you still care for him so much? You're hurting yourself Hils."

She lowered her head, smiling sadly at the ground, "I know. But that's what happens when you care for someone so much. You live for them and you're willing to sacrifice yourself for them."

"Does he live for you and sacrifice himself for you too?"

The question startled Hilary and caused her ruby eyes to widen. She never expected Max to say something like that. It brought tears to her eyes as she thought about it but she didn't reply. She didn't want to admit it herself that he didn't care for her.

He continued, "I think you do too much for something that's over. You're a girl that's full of love and has so many great things to offer, and there are so many people who deserve someone like that. Heh. This is so out of character for me. But we all have to be serious once in a while!" He finished with a smile.

Tears leaked from the corners of Hilary's eyes as she stared into Max's honest sapphire eyes. She didn't know what to say but it hurt her to think of losing Raul. Her friend was right but her heart ached at the thought of not having that person who understood her feelings and who talked with her about so many things. They had so much in common. Hilary had never found anyone else like that and doubted that she ever would.

She voiced her thoughts. Max's expression became stern, "I know someone who understands you and has tons in common with you. Sure he's quiet and acts like he doesn't care most of the time, but Kai is more like the person you want him to be than you know. Ah! Don't think I'm trying to make you like him or something. Kai can be a great friend if you let him... And don't forget that there's also me and Ray and Tyson and the Chief. We can all pitch in and help you forget about the bad things. I'm always available to help a friend in need!" Once again, he smiled an honest smile.

Hilary felt so comfortable and glad about talking with Max and seeing this side of him. It seemed that as of late she was getting to see parts of the Bladebreakers that she had never thought were there before. She smiled back at him, and put her arms around his neck in a friendly hug, "Thanks so much Maxie!"

He hugged her back, "Anytime!"

_To be continued..._

**

* * *

**

_On this chapter I assassinated a TysonxHilary one-shot that I had planned in which Max, Ray and Kai play matchmaker for Ty and Hil (yes, how did Kai get in on that, I know you're wondering XD), and well, (as you already saw) I turned Ray, Max and Tyson into the matchmakers for this. x.x I like it, but well, I put all the ideas of that other story in this one. That's how desperate I was to use them, lol. _

_I hope that sacrifice wasn't in vain and that you like the KaixHil better than you would have liked the TyxHil. So now, review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks very much!_


End file.
